woheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Haze
A student at the ZPA and daughter of ex-Big Five member Papa Flame. She is a cheerful girl who enjoys music and nice food. She wears glasses to correct her terrible nearsightedness. History Cheri grew up in El Paso, Texas with her parents and grandparents. She lived a good life, with her father working in the television business and her mother working as a nurse. When her father was home, he'd always tell her stories of back when he was a hero and spend as much of his time as possible with her. When she turned 19, she Awakened naturally and her father was overjoyed, since she inherited both ''of her parents powers: fire and water control. They both ended up at the ZPA and are currently there. Story Cheri half-heartedly worked alongside The Watchdogs up until she was asked to come help rescue Harvey and Kiara, to which she agreed. For the most part, she just hung out with Jamie, Darcy and Nancy. In the latter half of ''Season 1, she began showing romantic feelings toward her friend Dakota. After school, Cheri stuck with the heroism and cemented her relationship with Dakota in 2002. By adopting a child as a "single mother". The resulting backlash caused a sea of hatred towards her, her girlfriend and their family. They filed a civil rights lawsuit against The Vanguard, which was later settled out of court. Their adopted children, Kim Ross (age 5) and Stanley Gage (age 9) reside with the Ross-Sanchez family and Dakota in El Paso, Texas. In early 2003, Cheri and Dakota uncovered a parahuman trafficking ring in Russia, with the aid of Russian hero Silver Shadow. Alongside the other prisoners, they found six orphaned children with a strange sun-shaped pattern on various parts of their bodies. When put together, they seemed to form some sort of map, although it was incomplete. The couple brought them back to El Paso for treatment and rehabilitation. They founded The Flame Family alongside her father. The best way to describe the organisation is a mixture of a school and an orphanage, where orphaned powereds can go and prepare for life in the real world. The Zarathustra Parahuman Academy, although unaffiliated, offers scholarships to those who graduate from the programme. It's up to the Parahuman in question, however, whether they want to become a hero or not. Papa Flame considers the ZPA's influence "an unfortunate necessity", though chooses not to explain further than that. On May 14th 2008, The Flame Family was attacked by a group of villains sent by The Rat King to kill Papa Flame. Cheri gave her life protecting her family, and since then, major security measures have been made to protect the lives of the children. Power Cheri's power, Fire & Water, is a hybrid power, allowing her to create water and fire from various parts of her body. She has adapted this power to allow her to create constructs out of mixtures of fire and water, named "Magma Constructs", allowing her to create various objects to aid her in combat or in movement. As a byproduct of her powers, she does not get burned and cannot drown. Category:Females Category:ZPA Students Category:The Watchdogs Category:Player Characters Category:Pro-Heroes Category:Hybrid class Parahumans Category:LA Rangers